IDOL Street
iDOL Street is a Japanese pop idol project and record label under Avex Group. The label was officially launched on October 2, 2010. Today its line-up includes two main acts: SUPER GiRLS and The World Standard. History 2008-2010: Beginnings, SUPER GiRLS The concept for iDOL Street was first conceived in 2008. In September 2009, the iDOL Street project was officially launched. Near the end of 2009, Avex began the avex Idol Audition 2010. The winners were announced on June 12, 2010, as a new group known as SUPER GiRLS. This group would become the flagship group of iDOL Street. On October 2, 2010, the iDOL Street label was officially launched, and Avex announced that SUPER GiRLS would make their major debut that December with their first studio album. 2011-2013: Street-sei, Cheeky Parade, GEM,Star GIRLS On June 12, 2011, iDOL Street introduced the first fifteen members of the trainee group iDOL Street Street-sei. On February 19, 2012, iDOL Street's second main group, Cheeky Parade, was introduced. It was announced on September 22, 2012, that they would release their major debut single the following year. On December 25, 2012, iDOL Street revealed the starting line-up of their third and fourth groups, GEM and Star GIRLS. After some member changes in 2013, it was announced on October 13 of that year that GEM would release their major debut single on January 1, 2014.https://twitter.com/avex_idol_gem/status/389606240466108416While for Star GIRLS would release their major debut on February 7 2014. On August 7, 2013, a new unit called hanarichu, consisting of five members of the Street-sei, was announced as a collaboration between iDOL Street and the website hana Girl. 2014-2017 The World Standard, etc. On February 23, 2014, SUPER GiRLS leader Yasaka Saori graduated from the group to pursue a career as a musical actress. She remained under iDOL Street and became the label's first solo act. On January 10, at a SUPER GiRLS live show, Goto Aya announced that she would be graduating from the group and retiring from show business. Goto stated that she had "found another dream" that she wanted to pursue.3 She will officially graduate in March 2015. SUPER Girls released their fourth album SUPER CASTLE on March 9. iDOL Street revealed the starting line-up of their fourth group, The World Standard which has 5 members. On March 13 during a release event for their new album SUPER CASTLE, Katsuta Rino and Arai Reira announced that they would be graduating from the group. Katsuta stated she wanted to pursue a dream of being sportscaster, Arai will take this time to think about her dream of being in the fashion industry.4They will officially graduate on June 25 after SUPER GiRLS Tokyo Dome Performance. On June 25 five new members were introduced as the 3rd chapter members, Kidoguchi Sakurako and Abe Yumeri from TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi, Ozawa Runa and Nagao Shiori from NAGOYA Chubu, and Ishibashi Hotaru. Maeshima Ami replaced Shimura Rika as leader of SUPER GiRLS. On August 31 SUPER GiRLS released their 14th single Rabusama!!! which was the new-line up debut. On September 29 at their SUPER☆GiRLS Super Live 2016 ～STARTING～ ＠AKASAKA BLITZ performance it was announced that Asakawa Nana will be the center of their 15th Single Koi☆Kirameke-tion!!! which will be released on December 21. On March 5 it was announced via iDOL Street website that Maeshima Ami will graduate on March 31 to pursue being a musical actress and voice actor.5 On April 17, it was announced that Kidoguchi would halt all idol activites due to poor health conditions. She would be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites till mid-July On April 26 SUPER GiRLS will release their 16th single Sweet☆Smile. This is their first single without Maeshima Ami. On June 17 it was announced that Mizote Ruka would be the new leader. On 10th August 2017, The street-sei members had graduated, thus making the street-sei group disbanded. On September 20 it was revealed that Kidoguchi Sakurako withdrew from the group after a period of being on hiatus, SUPER GiRLS will release their 17th single ASE TO NAMIDA NO CINDERELLA STORY on 29 November. This is their first single without Kidoguchi Sakurako and that Yumeri had changed her color to Baby Pink. On December it was revealed Runa Ozawa will be going on hiatus and halt all idol activities due to poor physical conditions. She would be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites until she recovers. 2018- GEM Cheeky Parade Star GIRLS and 9EVER ,On January 15 2018 it was announced GEM would have new members Koharu Yua and Ichika Yuma . On January 31st, it was revealed that Ozawa Runa graduated and withdrew from the group after a period of being on hiatus. On February 1, it was announced via iDOL Street website that Shimura Rika and Tanaka Mirei will both graduate on March 31 (for Mirei) and on 24th June (for Rika). SUPER GiRLS will release their 18th single Kira Kira☆Sunshine on 2 May. This is the first single without Ozawa Runa and Tanaka Mirei. GEM released their 9th single Power Girls.this is the first single without Murakami Rana and Iyama Maho. On April 12, 2018 iDOL Street announced their sixth group 9EVER Cheeky Parade released their second music card and digital release Answer on May 6 SUPER GiRLS released their 19th single Baburin Squash on 15 August. This is the first single without Shimura Rika. SUPER GiRLS released their 20th single Wagamama GiRLS ROAD on 14th November. On November 27 iDOL Street announced 9EVER members and announced their first single Ninth Beginning On 19 December, 7 new members were introduced as the 4th chapter members, They are Kanazawa Yuuki a former GEM member, Ishimaru Chika, Sakabayashi Kana, Inoue Mayuko, Kadobayashi Yuu, Higuchi Nazuna and Matsumoto Aika. On January 11, Watanabe Hikaru, Miyazaki Rina, Mizote Ruka, Asakawa Nana and Uchimura Risa graduated from the group. It was also announced that Koume changed her color to red and became the new leader of Super Girls. SUPER GiRLS released their 21st single CongraCHUlations on 27th February, which will be the debut of the new-line up . Cheeky Parade announced their third music card YOU POWER GIRLS SUPER GiRLS will release their 22nd single Natsukale★Vacation on 12th June. On the 14th of June, During their 9th anniversary concert, It was revealed that they released their 23rd single Kataomoi no Cinderella on 18th September and that they released their 5th studio album named Chōzetsu☆Gakuen ~Tokimeki High Range!!!~ on December 25th. The album would have 11 new songs with each girl as the centre of each song. On the 24th of june Star GIRLS revealed their new single Summertime GIRLS and was released on July 1st also Star GIRLS revealed their next single Star Adventure. On 7th August, It was revealed that Hotaru would be going on hiatus and halt all idol activities due to poor physical conditions. She would be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites until she recovers.On September GEM revealed their new subunits JEWEL & CRYSTAL their songs would be released on October 8th.9EVER released their first single.On October 15th Aki Estu withdrew from Star GIRLS. On December 31st, it was revealed that Ishibashi Hotaru graduated and withdrew from the group after a period of being on hiatus. Current Members ;SUPER GiRLS *Watanabe Koume *Abe Yumeri *Nagao Shiori *Kanazawa Yuuki *Ishimaru Chika *Sakabayashi Kana *Inoue Mayuko *Kadobayashi Yuu *Higuchi Nazuna *Matsumoto Aika ;The World Standard *Sakamoto Hazuki *Hirokawa Nanase *Matsuda Miri *Kodama Ririka *Mishina Ruka References External Links *Official website Category:IDOL Street